A touch pallet or flexible organic EL display or other display device which is provided with a touch panel structure or an integrated circuit device, solid state imaging device, color filter, black matrix, or other electronic device is provided with a protective film for preventing deterioration or damage, a flattening film for flattening the device surface or interconnects, an electric insulating film for ensuring the electrical insulation property, etc. constituted by various types of resin films.
In the past, as the resin materials for forming such resin films, epoxy resins and other heat curable resin materials have been generally used. In recent years, along with the higher density of interconnects and devices, development of new resin materials excellent in low dielectric constant and other electrical characteristics has been sought for these resin materials as well.
To deal with such demands, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a radiation-sensitive resin composition containing a cyclic olefin polymer which has a protonic polar group, unsaturated group-containing compound, silane-modified organic-inorganic hybrid compound, and radical-generating photopolymerization initiator.